Taking Flight
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: Bolin is tired of being the weakest of the group and having no meaning, so he decides to join the United Forces. Signing up to become a fighter plane pilot Bolin thinks nothing bad can happen during the time of peace, but as everyone knows peace is always at danger. When a new threat appears, the United Forces go into war and Bolin is in for the fight of his life. BolinXOC


**Chapter One. I got this idea after watching a few war movies, especially Pearl Harbor. This story takes place in kind of a 1940's time set, as the original show takes place in a kind of 1920's time set I believe. The uniforms are similar to uniforms used for Americans during World War Two.**

**This chapter was mostly to explain the whole plot and the next chapter will start to get into the real story. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, but enjoy anyways! **

The air was cold as a low gust of wind blew through the air and the stench of salt water stung the nose of the young Firebender. Mako stood in the same spot he had occupied half an hour ago, his muscles tense and his amber red eyes weakly starring at the sheet of paper he held tightly within his grasp. Mako's breathing was heavy as it felt as if his world was crumbling underneath him. His heart rate increased rapidly as it felt as if it was about to burst through his chest and his hands shook weakly.

This couldn't be happening.

"Bo, why are you doing this?" Mako questioned his younger brother as the young faced eighteen year old Earthbender stood before him, sturdy like the ground be could bend. Bolin opened up his mouth weakly as if he was about to say something, but was quickly cut off by the fierce tongue of the Firebender. "Don't be an idiot!"

Idiot?

Bolin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm an idiot for following a dream of mine?" Bolin questioned his brother as Mako was taken back by Bolin's sudden aggressive tone of voice. Usually, when Mako told him not to do something his younger brother would take his words to heart and follow his orders. Yet, here the young Earthbender stood before him.

"Bolin, I didn't mean it like that! It's just the military is a dangerous field of work and I don't want to see you get hurt" Mako explained as his amber red eyes slowly glared down at the sheet of paper that his younger brother had given him when he got home from the power plant. The paper was crumbled and folded a million times, it was obvious Bolin had been thinking of ways and times to tell his brother about his decision for some time.

"I know it's dangerous! Half the crap we've done in the past few years have been dangerous!"

"Yeah, but now we're in a time of peace. We should enjoy this time of peace and not go looking for trouble like enlisting into the military" Mako explained his tone of voice becoming much more calmer and low. The Firebender was confused and hurt by his brother's decision.

"I stand around day after day without meaning. Korra and you quit the Fire Ferrets because you're to busy running around together! You two are known as the strongest benders in the city and sometimes I feel like I'm not even part of the damn team! Asami is busy running her father's company, all of you guys are so successful!" Bolin erupted in anger as he couldn't believe how selfish his brother was being. It was his own life and he was allowed to make any decision that he wanted to make. Plus, Mako and him hadn't hung out in weeks... He was to busy running around with Korra and helping out her out with "defending the city."

"Bolin... Don't talk like that" Mako whispered lowly as he went to place his hand on his brother's shoulder, but the Earthbender pulled away.

"I've already informed Tenzin and the others about my decision. They support me all the way and are helping me pack" Bolin snarled at his brother a she passed by him, his rock hard shoulder jabbing into Mako's chest as he passed by him. "I don't see why you can't be proud of me."

"Bolin, I am I just don't you to get hurt" Mako called out lowly as he watched his brother disappear from his sight.

* * *

The room was dark as rows of metal fold up chairs were occupied by young faced men, all of them benders and non-benders alike. The only source of light was a small projector that lit of the far white wall across the room, where a middle aged man spoke up loudly. Bolin was trying his best to listen to the man's booming voice, but all he could think about was how Mako reacted.

Why couldn't his brother be proud of him?

"So, as you men can see the United Forces have changed a lot in the past years! We have many new branches within the military for benders and non-benders alike, every single one of you men can serve your nation no matter who you are. We also have a few new branches that I am instructed to inform you men about, but let me warn you; these branches are only for the best of the best" The uniformed man explained as a sly grin appeared on his face as he finished up his speech with that last sentence.

The best of the best, now that was something that caught Bolin's attention.

"The first one is, the air force! Beside the usual air ship the United Forces have created a new type of weaponry that any of you men can pilot with proper training. It's a new model of the biplane, that we like to call; Fighter Aircraft!" The uniformed man signaled to another man in the back of the room to change the slide on the projector and after a moment in the dark another pictured appeared on the wall.

The Fighter Aircraft was an advance version of the biplane. Instead of being made of wood, it was a more compact version with metallic armor covering it, its cockpit had a protective safety glass around it, and had a propeller in the front. The uniformed man went on how both benders and non-benders could pilot the plane. Non-benders would fly bombers, which would involved them flying with a crew in an larger plane to drop bombs upon targets. While, benders would fly fighter planes; their bending able to active certain weapons on the plane.

Bolin gasped lowly, that was the coolest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Wow pretty cool, right man" A voice whispered lowly from Bolin's left side as he craned his neck just for a moment to see a man about his age beside him. The man's face was weakly lit up by the projector's light, but Bolin could make his features out easily. The man had pale skin, his eyes were baby blue that watched the picture of the aircraft with pure enjoyment, and he had slick black hair. He wore a black leather jacket with a comb in the front pocket.

Bolin could just tell this guy was from the city.

"Yeah, I'd love to fly one of those things" Bolin muttered lowly as his hazel green eyes landed back upon the picture of the aircraft.

"Names, Roy Hayes. I'm from the Dragon Flats borough" The guy added on with the slap of his lips as he popped into piece of gum, holding up the pack to Bolin. The young Earthbender kindly refused the gum before introducing himself.

"Names Bolin, I live on...um... Air temple island" Bolin introduced himself with a nervous laugh at the end as Roy gave him an amused grin.

"Now, that is all for the new branches men! I hope you'll make your decisions and return within a few days to sign up!" The uniformed man called out after he explained to them three other jobs within the military, but none of them grabbed Bolin's attention. The jobs mostly involved in infantry duty that wasn't much different from being just another grunt. Bolin wanted to be a pilot and with being a pilot, came being an officer.

It all worked out!

Bolin lazily exited the military recruitment building with a few other men, most of the other men were inside signing up for the job they already wanted. Bolin on the other hand was planning on thinking about it before deciding but he was pretty sure he would want to become a pilot. There were two types of pilot units, the first was the air force and the second was the Army's pilots. The air force was most dedicated to flying, but for some reason Bolin was attracted to the army pilots. The recruitment officer said their training was harder and they didn't have to be stationed on a boat unlike the air force.

Bolin didn't like boats very much.

"Hey, Bobby!" A voice called out as several men turned around including Bolin. Racing down the front steps was the man that Bolin had met earlier.

Roy waved at several other men to look away as he wasn't talking to them.

"It's Bolin."

"Sorry about that, bad with names" Roy apologized with a grin as he rubbed his hands together in a desperate attempt to warm them. "I just signed up for the United Forces' Army Air Force. What did you sign up for?"

"Uh... I haven't signed up yet." Bolin admitted as he didn't want to sound like a wuss for not signing up right away.

"Man! I saw that look in your eyes when you saw that plane, sign up with me! The closer our names are on the list, the higher the chance we got of being stationed together!" Roy cried out with joy as the man obviously had no problem making new friends with strangers. Bolin had first was unsure if he should sign up and he wanted to talk it over with Mako... Wait.

Why should he even consider talking it over with Mako? It was his life and his decision!

He was going to be a pilot!

* * *

Two weeks had pass and Mako was slowly coming around to the idea of Bolin living his dream. Bolin had gotten all signed up the night at the recruitment office and he'd be heading off for training in one day. It all didn't seem real to him, but slowly it was all seeping into his head. The city boy was slightly nervous about going so far away from home to start a new life, but another part of him was extremely excited.

"I look good in a uniform" Bolin snickered too Pabu who lazily sat on his bed in Bolin's room.

The young Earthbender stood in front of the full body mirror wearing his standard dress uniform. It involved a dark green suit with a unit patch on his upper left sleeve, he had another patch on his right sleeve with the United Forces symbol on it. On both of his collars and recruit hat he had the silver bar of a Second Lieutenant, an honor that came with being a pilot; but all it took was one mistake in training and he'd lose his rank and chance to become a pilot. He might of had the rank at the moment, but it was obvious that he was still a recruit as his uniform had no medals or citations. Under his suit he wore a gray button up shirt with a black tie. His boots were neatly polished and his duffle bag was filled to its limit.

A small knock could be heard behind him.

Turning around Bolin meet the gaze of both, Mako and Korra.

"Wow, Bolin you look great" Korra stated with a smile as Bolin did a spin to show off his new uniform.

"I know" Bolin said with a smile.

Then there was the awkward silence.

"It's not that I'm not proud of you, I'm overjoyed that you're following you dream. It's just I wish it wasn't such a dangerous dream" Mako admitted as he rubbed his neck nervously and his eyes weakly starred at Bolin's duffle bag. Mako hated being wrong, but he knew this meant a lot to his brother.

"Mako, I promise you I'll be alright and no worries we are in a time of peace! I'll be flying planes and kissing women all day" Bolin cried out jokingly as the three of them knew all to well that the time of piece could change at any moment and if it did, Bolin would be the first to be sent in to fight.

"Good luck, bro" Mako whispered lowly as he gave his brother a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mako" Bolin stated with a grin.

"Yo, Bolin lets go!" A voice called out as standing in the door way was no other then Roy, dressed in his dress uniform and carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder casually. The two had decided that Roy would meet him at the island by ferry and then they'd go to the train station together to head off to boot camp. It took some time of hanging out, but Roy had learned his name. The two had became best friends within two weeks, it was great!

"Okay" Bolin said weakly as he gave Pabu on last hug and was about to turn around when, Korra and Mako both ambushed hi with a hug.

"Be safe" The both whispered lowly as Bolin gave them a weak smile and Roy playfully mimicked the three of them.

He was going to follow his dream!

**I know what you're thinking, the planes are controlled by bending? Well if you stay tuned for the next chapter you'll understand everything. Please share your thoughts on the story by reviewing! **


End file.
